She's a good girl, he's a bad boy
by Yulia Leerose
Summary: Bloom is a decent girl, Sky is the bad boy of the school. Sky violated all the girls of the school, but with Bloom will be different. Read the story, if you want to know more!
1. Presentation

**Bloom –** On her real name, Chiara Alessandra Sandelez. She's new in the California High School. She has there her two best friends, Stella and Musa. She'll fall in love with Sky, well-known as the bad boy of the school. Her parents let her to her grandmother, she lived with her 7 years, but since then, she lived with Stella.

**Stella – **She's Bloom and Musa's best friend. She know that Bloom is in love with Sky, but she isn't agree with that.

**Musa – **She's also Bloom and Stella's best friend. She a bit rebel, but, like Stella, she isn't agree with the fact that Bloom will be in a relationship with Sky.

**Sky – **He's known as the bad boy of the school. He slept with all the girls of the school. When he'll see Bloom, he wanted to sleep with her, but after that, he'll fall in love with her. He escaped from his home. Now he was living alone. He didn't have parents, because his mother was killed by his father and after that, his father leaved the country.

**Brandon – **He's Sky's best friend. He and Riven are also known as the bad boys of the school. They were also playing with girls. But he'll fall in love with Stella.

**Riven – **He's Sky and Brandon's best friend. He'll fall in love with Musa. He's a bit rebel, like her.

**I hope you'll like the story.**

**- Yulia**


	2. Chapter 1: Pay attention at that boy

**Chapter 1 – Pay attention at that boy**

**Nobody's POV**

Bloom was the new student is the California High School. She was 17. There were also two of her best friends, that she didn't saw for 2 years.

**At school…**

**Bloom's POV**

I was so excited. I was going to see Stella and Musa, my best friends. I was walking down the hall, when I found out that my closet was near their closets. I saw them staying there. I went to them and I started to cry to them.

''Girls!'' I cried and I hugged them.

''Bloom!'' They cried and they hugged me too.

''Long time no see!'' they said.

''Oh yes!'' I answered. ''How are you girls?'' I asked them.

''We're fine.'' Musa said. Suddenly, I saw Stella looking at ground and she said ''You're fine.''.

''Stella what happened?'' I asked her worried.

''Do you see that boy with blonde hair and blue eyes?'' she said pointing to boy. When I looked at him, I don't what happened. I felt butterflies in my stomach. 3

''Yes.'' I answered to her.

''Well, his name is Sky and he's the bad boy of the school. He slept with all the girls of this school. All the times that he sees new girls in school, he goes in bathroom when they are there and he violate them. After that, the next day, he always apologize to that girl who violated and asked her if she would like to go on a date with him. On the dates, he always goes at his home with the girls and force them to have sex and love with him.'' She said. I was shocked when I heard that. ''When I went in the bathroom, he came to me and violated me.'' She said looking at the ground. I saw that some tears were falling down on her cheeks.

''I'm so sorry for you!'' I said to her and I hugged her. After that, we went in the class.

**Sky's POV**

I was in the class. Suddently, I saw a girl with fair hair and cyan eyes. She was with Stella and Musa. I guess that she a friend of them. I didn't saw her before, so I knew that she was new.

**In the hall…**

**Sky's POV**

I was on the hall. Suddenly, I saw a girl with fair hair and cyan eyes. She was with Stella and Musa. I guess that she a friend of them. I didn't saw her before, so I knew that she was new. I saw that she was going in the bathroom, so I followed her.

**In the bathroom…**

When I entered in the bathroom she didn't noticed me. So I went to her and I pushed her to the wall. She was with the face to the wall. I could feel her breath.

''Hey beautiful!'' I said to her. I started to kiss her neck softly. Suddenly, I felt her trembling. I put my hands on her arms. I felt that tears were falling down on her cheeks.

''Hey, why are you crying?'' I asked her.

''I'm…I'm… scared.'' She said trembling. I knew that she was scared.

''Why?'' I asked her.

''I'm scared…of…you.'' She said. When I heard that, I felt a bit bad. I let her. She turned around me.

''I think that I know why…'' I said to her and I gave a sign that she can go. I was feeling bad. Something happened when I saw her here. I think that…I fell in love with her.

**To be continued…**

**Have you any idea, guys? I need ideas! :D**

**PS. Do you like this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 2: A date to apologize

**Chapter 2 – A date to ****apologize**

**The next day…**

**Bloom's POV**

''Hey, Bloom. Why did you cried yesterday?'' Musa asked me.

''Because…he…'' I started to say, but I couldn't finish.

''He violated you?'' Stella asked me worried.

''He was about to. He started to kiss my neck and I started to tremble. When he felt that, he put his hands on my arms and I started to cry. He asked me why I was crying and I said because I was scared. After that he let me and asked me why I was scared. I said that I was scared of him and he let me go.'' Was all that I said. They both seemed shocked when they heard that.

''Wait, wait, wait! He let you go? So easy?'' Stella asked me shocked.

''Yes. Why?'' They seemed more shocked.

''Sky never let go the girls when he's violate them. No that easy.'' Musa said.

''Wait! What if…he fell in love with you?'' Stella asked.

''Do you really think that?'' I asked her.

''Bloom, believe us. Sky never did this to a girl.'' They both said. I smiled a little bit. After that, I looked at Sky, who was with his friends, and I smiled. Ok, I blushed a little bit.

''Bloom…Why are you blushing?'' Stella asked me sarcastically.

''What? I'm not blushing.'' I lied.

''Yes, you are.'' She said and she looked at me, after at Sky and again to me. ''Wait…Are you in love with Sky?'' she asked me. They both we're curiously.

''I…don't.'' I lied.

''Bloom…'' Musa said.

''Ok, ok. I'm in love with him. From the first day that I saw him.'' I said to them.

''Look, as your best friend, it's better for you to not stay with him. He's dangerous.'' Stella said. Musa agreed. I didn't know what to say. Suddenly, I saw him coming. Stella and Musa left.

''Hey…look. I'm sorry for yesterday. I don't know what was on my mind.'' He said.

''Uhm…it's…ok.'' I said.

''Can I know your name?'' he asked me.

''Chiara, but my friends are calling me Bloom.'' I said.

''Chiara. It's a beautiful name. Just like…you.'' Her said to me. When he said that, I blushed a bit.

''Look, Bloom. I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday.'' He said. ''I was wondering…Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?'' he asked me. I saw with the corner of the eye that Stella and Musa were spying on us.

''Yes.'' I answered and he smiled.

''Meet me tonight at 7:00 pm in front of the school.'' Was all the he said and he left. After that, the girls came to me.

''I can't believe that you accepted!'' They shouted at me.

''He's going to take you at his house and he's going to force you to have love and sex with him.'' Stella said.

''How do you know that?'' I asked them.

''He's did this to all the girls, even to us. What do you think? That we don't know what we're talking?'' They said to me.

''Maybe this time he'll not do that. The persons can change. If he's bad, I'm sure that there's a reason why he's like that.'' I said to them.

''Ok. If you'll get pregnant, don't came to us and cry.'' Was all that they said and they left.

**At 7:00 pm…**

I was in the front of the school. I was waiting for Sky to come. Suddenly, I saw a beautiful white car in front of me. It was Sky's car. He get off of the car and opened the door for me.

**At his home…**

We arrived at his home. Ok, I admit that I was a bit scared. Maybe Stella and Musa were right.

**Sky's POV**

**In my room…**

We arrived. I told Bloom to take a seat. She sit on the bed. I asked her if she wanted something to drink. She said that she wants a cup of tea, so I bring it to her. After that, I sit on the bed beside her. I saw that she was a bit scared.

''I know that you're scared, but you don't have to. I'm not going to have love or sex with you.'' I said and I smiled to her. She smiled too. ''So, how old are you?'' I asked her.

''17. And you?'' She asked me.

''19.'' I said she seemed a bit shocked. ''It's something wrong?'' I asked her.

''No. Look, my best friends, Stella and Musa, told me that I shouldn't stay with you. They told me that you're dangerous.'' She said to me.

''That's what everyone's saying. But it's not true. No one knows how my real story was.'' I said and I looked at the ground.

''You can tell me if you want.'' She said smiling.

''Well, when I was 13, my father started to drunk. One day, he killed my mother. He wanted to kill me too, but I escaped. After that, he left the country. Since then I live here. I'm here just with my friends.'' I said.

''I didn't know. I'm so sorry for you.'' She said and she hugged me. I answered to her hug. After that, we looked in each other eyes. I didn't resist to her gorgeous cyan eyes, so I started to kiss her with wildness.

**Bloom's POV**

Sky was kissing me with much wildness. Suddenly, he wanted to undress me, but I stopped him. I knew that he was going to do that. I looked at him and I shouted:

''SKY!''

''I'm sorry! It's just that I can't control myself. You're wonderful.'' He said to me. He was so cute. Suddenly, I saw that Stella messaged me.

''Sky, can you accompany me home?'' I asked him.

''Yes. Let's go.'' He said.

**At Bloom & Stella's home… (I'll pretend that Stella was living without her parents)**

I entered in the house and I saw both, Musa and Stella there. Their faces weren't happy.

''So, he forced you to have sex with him, no?'' Stella asked me sarcastically.

''No, if you really want to know.'' I said smiling.

''You're lying.'' Musa said to me.

''No, I'm not. If you want to know, Sky is a very good person inside. He told me his story and I was shocked. Maybe, he's a bad boy outside, but inside, he's really good and nice. So, don't judge the persons if you don't know their stories.'' Was all that I said and I left in my room.

**In my room…**

I was lying in bed, thinking about what happened today. Suddenly, my phone rung because I've got a new message.

***Start of the message conversation***

''_Hey beautiful. How are you?'' :*_

''_Uhm…fine, I guess. But who are you?''_

''_I'm the boy that you've been at some minutes ago :))''_

''_Oh…ok. How did you get my phone number?''_

''_I asked Stella to give me your phone number :)''_

''_Oh…''_

''_It's something wrong?''_

''_No, it's just…nothing.''_

''_Ok. I'm sorry for how I reacted when I kissed you.''_

''_It's ok.''_

''_Can I ask you something?''_

''_Sure, what is it?''_

''_First, do you have a boyfriend?''_

''_No, I never had one. But I think that you had a million girlfriends :))''_

''_Really, nope. I had just 3.''_

''_You know that as a bad boy, I thought that you had a lot of girlfriends. So, what's the second question?''_

''_Oh, yeah, the second question. Do you want to be in an relationship with me?''_

''_Uhm…I don't know…Wait! Are you in love with me?''_

''_Yeah...You're beautiful. It's ok if you don't want it.''_

''_No, no. I want it. I really…like you.''_

''_I don't like you.''_

''…''

''_I love you! :* :*''_

''_Aww, me too!''_

''_I can't wait to see you tomorrow.''_

''_Me too. Look, I'm tired now, can we talk tomorrow?'' _

''_Of course. Good night, cute :*''_

''_Good night, bad boy :3''_

***End of the messages conversation***

**To be continued…**

**So, this was the second chapter. If you have ideas, you can tell me in the reviews. Big hugs :D**

**- Yulia**


	4. Chapter 3: Ex-best friends

**Chapter 3 – Ex-best friends**

**Nobody's POV**

Bloom was sleeping, when the alarm clock woke her up. She got up from the bed and got dressed for the school. She was wearing a short black dress with flowers print and adidas NEO military black boots. She had also a grey backpack. She had on her head a flower headband.**(Link of the outfit on my profile).**

**At school...**

**Bloom's POV**

I arrived to school. My closet was next to Stella's and Musa's. I went to my closet and they were there. As usually, their faces weren't happy.

''Hey, Bloom. Why don't you tell us what did you and Sky did yesterday evening?'' asked Stella.

''We just talked.'' I said. They weren't too convinced. ''Ok, in one moment, he started to kiss me and he wanted to undress me, but I stopped him and he apologized.'' I said.

''Really?'' Musa asked me.

''Yes.'' I answered. ''Look, girls. Yesterday evening, Sky texted me and asked me if I wanted to be in an relationship with him.'' I started to say.

''And you refused.'' Stella said convinced.

''Really, I don't refused. I accepted.'' I said.

''You what?!'' they both shouted at the same time.

''Really, girls. What is soo bad that I'll be in an relationship with him? I don't understand.'' I said to them.

''He's a bad boy. He'll stay with you one or two weeks and after that, he'll break up with you.'' Musa said.

''The persons can change. And I'm sure he will.'' I said.

''All right. I thought we were best friends, but I realized that we're not.'' Stella said and they both left. I saw with the corner of my eye that Sky was coming to me.

''Hey, what happened?'' he asked curiously.

''Nothing.'' I said.

''It's about me, right?'' he asked.

''Uhm…a bit.'' I answered.

''What is it?'' he asked me.

''You know that yesterday, you asked me if I wanted to be in an relationship with you?'' I asked him.

''Yes.''

''And you know that I accepted, right?'' I asked.

''Yes.'' He answered.

''So, Stella and Musa got mad at me just because I told them that I accepted. And now, we're ex-best friends.'' I said to him.

''Look, I'm sorry. If you don't want to be in an relationship with me, it's ok.'' He said.

''What? No, no. I want.'' I said and I smiled.

''Uhm…What did they said about me?'' he asked me curiously.

''They said that you'll stay with me one or two weeks and after that you'll break up with me…'' I said a bit worried.

''You believe them?'' He asked me. I saw that he was a bit worried.

''No...But it's true?'' I asked him.

''Uhm… First, I did that, but now not.'' He answered. I smiled at him. He smiled too.

**After the school…**

**Sky's POV**

I was in front of the school. I was waiting for Bloom to come. I saw her and I smiled.

''So, how was school today?'' I asked her, because we weren't in the same class.

''Good. Yours?'' She asked me.

''Good.'' I answered. ''Now, you're going home?'' I asked her.

''Unfortunately, yes. Why?'' She asked me.

''First: Why unfortunately?'' I asked her.

''Because I'm living with Stella and Musa.'' She answered.

''Oh…''

''Why were you asking if I'm going home?'' She asked me curiously.

''Look, if you want…you can come and live with me.'' I said to her and I smiled. She smiled too.

''I…don't know. I would like it. But I don't want to disturb you and the others.'' She said. **(By 'the others' I mean Brandon and Riven, because they were living with Sky).**

''You don't disturb us. '' I said to her. ''So? Are you coming?'' I asked her one more time.

''Oh, ok. I'm coming.'' She said and she smiled. I smiled too. I love her smile, her eyes, I love her!

**At Stella's home…**

**Bloom's POV**

I was about to enter in the house, when I heard Stella and Musa talking.

***Musa & Stella's conversation***

S (Stella): Can you believe that she accepted?

M (Musa): Nope. I sure that Sky will stay with her just one or two weeks.

S: Me too. But what can you do? She's not believing us.

M: Yeah. Since she came here, she changed. I mean, we were best friends.

S: Right. We _were. _If she's going to stay with Sky, I don't even want to see her.

M: You know that she's living here too, right?

S: Of course that I know. But this is my house, so I can threw her out.

M: Uhm…Don't you think that you're exaggerating?

S: Nope. She's not my friend anymore. You can stay with her if you want.

M: No, I don't want it.

***End of their conversation***

I couldn't believe what Stella said about me. Right in that moment I entered in the house, without looking at them. I went upstairs, in my room. I was making my baggage. When I finished, I went downstairs. Stella and Musa looked at me confused.

''Where are you going?'' Musa asked me.

''At Sky. I'm going to live with him.'' I answered.

''What?! You're going to him?'' Stella asked me.

''Do you think that I'm an idiot? I heard what you said about me. I can't believe that I called you my best friend.'' I said to Stellla, disappointed.

''Ok. And if you want to know….I really don't care, what are you going to do, where are you going to live and with who. If you think that he's a person that you can trust…'' Stella said and gave me an evil look.

''You both will see that he's a good person.'' I said to them. I take my baggage and I exit from that house.

**At Sky's home…**

**Sky's POV**

I was waiting for her to come. As I was waiting, I was talking with Brandon and Riven.

''Soo…Is she going to sleep with you?'' Brandon asked me.

''No…Not now.'' I answered.

''Are you going to…you know…fuck her?'' asked Riven curiously.

''Maybe...But still not now.'' I answered.

''Wow! She changed you completely. '' Brandon said.

''Yes. I never had this feelings for a girl before. She's…different from the others. She has got beautiful blue eyes, gorgeous red hair…'' I said.

''Sexy perfect curves…'' Brandon added.

''Yeah…Wait, what?! Are you looking at her?'' I asked him.

''Nooo, keep calm. I'm look at another girl.'' He said.

''And who is this _another girl_?'' I asked him curiously. Riven was curious too.

''Stella.'' He answered.

''Musa.'' Riven said. We both, Brandon and I looked at him. ''What?'' He asked confused.

''You're in love with Musa?'' Brandon asked him.

''Maybe…'' He said. Right in that moment the bell of the house rung. I went and I opened the door. It was Bloom. I smiled and I let her in. I took her baggages.

**Bloom's POV**

I enetered in the house. I saw that there were Bradon and Riven.

''Hey guys!'' I said to them.

''Heyy, welcome!'' They both said smiling.

''Thanks!'' I said to them.

**Upstairs…**

Sky and I were upstairs. He was showing me my room. It was beautiful. Everything in that room was purple. **(Link of the room on my profile). **It was beautiful. I entered in my room and I started to look around. Sky put down the baggages.

''So…Do you like this room?'' he asked me.

''Yesss.'' I said to him.

''Why don't you sleep a bit? I see that you're tire.'' He asked me. I smiled to me. He smiled and he left the room. After that, I went to bed.

**To be continued…**

**I NEED IDEAS!**

**- Yulia**


	5. Chapter 4: Drugs, cigarettes and other

**Chapter 4 – Drugs, cigarettes and other**

**Bloom's POV**

I woke up and I looked at the clock. It was 4:15 pm. I got up from the bed and I went downstairs. I search in all the house, but no one was there. I went in the kitchen and I took something to eat and I went back in my room. When I was there, I saw on the window that Sky, Brandon and Riven were taking drugs. I couldn't believe it. I saw that they were standing next to a tree. After I saw that scene, I took my ear phones and I turned up the music. I was thinking about what I saw.

**Outside…**

**Sky's POV**

I was outside with Brandon and Riven. We were taking drugs. I hope that Bloom is still sleeping and that she didn't saw us. After we finished, my phone started to rung. It was Christian. Christian was the boss of the company of drugs traffic. Yeah, me and the boys were doing drugs traffic, but Bloom doesn't know this. I answered to the phone. After I finished, we entered in the house.

''What he wanted?'' Brandon asked me.

''He wants us to be there.'' I answered. Right in that moment, Bloom was coming from upstairs. I hope that she didn't hear us.

''Hey, where were you? I searched you guys in all the house.'' Bloom asked me.

''We were out. We had to met someone.'' I answered. I didn't like the fact that I had to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth.

''Oh, ok.'' She said.

''Look, we have to leave now, but we will come back.'' I said to her and I kissed her forehead. ''Even if it's late, don't go outside. It's dangerous at night.'' I said to her. She just nodded. After that, we left.

**Bloom's POV**

I knew that he was hiding something from me. I'm going to ask him, when he'll come back.

**Nobody's POV**

**With the boys…**

**Sky's POV**

We were there, but Christian was nowhere to be found. I knew that he was going to do something, but I didn't know what. So, we saw that he isn't there, we returned home.

**With Bloom...**

**Bloom's POV**

It was quite dark outside and the boys didn't come back. I started to get a bit worried. I exit outside, even if Sky told me to stay in the house. I walked 4 footsteps and I felt a hand that was covering my mouth.

''I will let you only if you'll not scream.'' The boy said. I nodded and he let me.

''Who are you?'' I asked the boy.

''My name's Christian. So, you're Sky's new girl?'' He asked me.

''Uhm…yes. Why?'' I asked him. He smirked.

''This time, he choose a right one.'' He said as he was scanning me. ''So, how much do you want?'' He asked me smirking.

''How much I want for what?'' I asked him confused.

''For a wild night together. For what else?'' He said still smirking.

''Excuse me? No, I don't do this things.'' I said to him.

''Oh really? Well, you'll do from now.'' He said to me and he started to kiss my neck with wildness. I tried to escape, but nothing. I couldn't move. He was too strong for me. Suddenly, he undressed me. Now I was wearing only my underwear. Right in that moment, the boys came.

**Sky's POV**

We were coming back home, when I saw something really… unbeliever. Christian was there with Bloom. Bloom was wearing only her underwear. Christian was kissing her nearly between her breasts.

''Let her go, Christian!'' I shouted at him. Brandon, Riven and I took out a pistol. When he saw us, he turned Bloom with the face at us. Then, he put a knife at Bloom's neck. I saw that she was very scared.

''Put the pistols down and she will survive.'' Christian said. We put the pistols down, but we had another in our jeans. He removed the knife from Bloom's neck and he bite her neck. After that, he left. After he left, I ran to Bloom. She was sitting on the ground with the left hand on her neck. I went to her and I helped her to get up. I saw that she blushed when I went to her.

**Inside the house…**

Bloom went in her room to get dressed. I was waiting outside her room for her. Suddenly, she opened the door.

''Can I enter?'' I asked her. She smiled and she gave me a sign to come in. I smiled too.

''Sky…Who was that Christian?'' Bloom asked me. I was a bit nervous because I didn't know what to say.

''Uhm… He's my enemy.'' I answered to her.

''I have something to tell you.'' She started to say.

''What is it?'' I asked her.

''Well, today, I saw you and the boys outside the house, taking drugs…'' She said. I was shocked when I heard that. I really didn't know what to say.

''Uhm…''

''Why are you taking drugs?'' She asked me.

''I don't know…'' I answered. ''Uhm… are you mad at me?'' I asked her.

''No, why should I be mad at you?'' She asked me.

''Because I'm taking drugs.'' I answered to her.

''No, I'm not. It's your life. You can do everything you want.'' She said to me and she smiled. I smiled too.

''Are you smoking?'' She asked me.

''Uhm…yes.'' I answered. She said nothing. She just smiled.

''Sky, are you hiding something else from me?'' She asked me curiously.

''What?! No. Why are you asking?'' I asked her a bit nervous.

''Seriously Sky. If you wouldn't hide something from me, you wouldn't be so nervous. So tell me what is it. You know that you can tell me everything.'' She said to me.

I took a deep breath and I said: ''Ok.''

''So, what is it?'' She asked me curiously.

''I'm doing drugs traffic.'' Was all that I said and I looked at her. I saw that she was a bit disappointed.

''Oh…And let me guess. Christian is the boss or something like that?'' She asked me.

''Yeah…'' I said. I was worried, because I knew that she would break up with me.

**Bloom's POV**

I couldn't believe that he was doing drugs traffic.

''Are you going to break up with me, right?'' He asked me worried.

''No, I won't.'' I said and I smiled at him. He smiled too.

**Sky's POV**

In the room was a calendar on the wall. I looked at him and I murmured:

''Grace…''

''Who is Grace?'' Bloom asked me curiously.

''Oh…She's my sister. She _was _my sister..'' I answered.

''Oh…she's…dead?'' She asked me.

''Yes.'' I said and I looked at the ground.

''I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…'' She said to me.

''You didn't hurt me.'' I said to her.

''What happened when she died?'' Bloom asked me.

''Well, Christian violated her and after that, he killed her.'' I said to Bloom. She was very sad.

''I'm sorry for you and for her.'' She said and she hugged me. I answered to the hug. ''Uhm…How old was she?'' She asked me.

''When she died, she was 16. She was 3 years older than me.'' I said to her.

''She was very young…'' She said to me. ''Do you have a picture of her?'' Bloom asked me.

''Yes.'' I said and I got up and I went in my room. I took my family album and I returned back in Bloom's room.

''This is my family photo album.'' I said to her. She took the photo album and started to open it. She started to look at the photos. I looked at them too.

''This is Grace when she was just some days old.'' I said and I showed her some pictures of Grace then. **(Link of the photos on my profile).**

''And this is Grace when she was 1 year old.'' I said and I showed her another picture of her. **(Link of the photo on my profile).**

''She had got blonde hair like you.'' Bloom said smiling.

''And brown eyes like my dad.'' I said to her. Some tears were falling down to my cheeks.

''Oh, don't cry. I'm here with you.'' Bloom said to me and she wiped away my tears. She was so generous and honest. After that, we continued to look in my family photo album.

**To be continued…**

**Guys, I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any idea, send it in the private messages. **

**- Yulia **


	6. Chapter 5: The night together

**Chapter 5 – The night together **

**Sky's POV**

It was 21:45 pm. Bloom was coming out from the bathroom. I was about to go in my room, when Bloom started to speak to me.

''Sky…can you…sleep here…with…me?'' she asked me shyly. I turned to her and I smiled.

''Yes. But can I ask why?'' I asked her curiously.

''Uhm…after what happened today…I'm still a bit scared.'' She said looking at me. I went to her and I put my hands on her arms. I was looking in her eyes and her in mines.

''You don't have to be scared. I'm here with you.'' I said and I started to kiss her. Suddenly, we fell on the bed. I was on the top of her. We were kissing with much passion. My hands were running on her body, when I finally decided to undress her.

**Bloom's POV**

We were kissing. Suddenly, I felt Sky's hands taking off my t-shirt. I knew what was on his mind. I broke the kiss and I looked in his eyes. He was confused. I didn't said anything. I just got up from the bed.

''Hey, what happened?'' Sky asked me confused.

''Uhm...nothing...'' I answered.

''Bloom…I know that something's wrong. So, what is it?'' He asked me again, more seriously than before.

''Uhm…I know what you were going to do. And…I'm not ready…'' I said to him.

''You never did it before?'' He asked me.

''No...I'm just a bit scared, that's all...'' I said.

''Oh, maybe you're scared because you did it with Christian?'' He said in an sarcastic tone.

''What?! I didn't do it with him.'' I said to him, but he didn't seem convinced. He crossed his arms on his chest.

''Then why are you scared?'' He asked me.

''I'm scared because...I didn't do it before. This would be my first time...That's why.'' I said to him.

''It's not that bad as you think...It's really fun.'' He said to me.

''Yeah, for you. You did it with a thousand girls. It's normal for you.'' I said to him. He seemed angry.

''Yes, it's very normal for me.'' He said as he was coming closer to me. I was going back, when finally I felt the wall. He came more closer to me. We were looking in each other eyes.

''Are you going to rape me?'' I asked him.

''Maybe, if you don't want to make it in the good way.'' He said to me.

''Why can't you understand that I'm not ready?'' I shouted at him. He was about to break down my clothes, but I stopped him.

''If you'll do it, I'll leave this house.'' I said to him. He looked at me. He turned around and he let me go.

''Go out of this room!'' He shouted at me, but I didn't move.

''GO OUT OF THIS ROOM!'' He shouted again.

''FINE!'' I said and I exit from the room.

**Later…**

It was 11:38 pm. I was in the living room, reading a book. I was crying. I was crying because of him. Suddenly, I heard a voice speaking to me. It was Sky. I was keeping my head down because I didn't want him to see me crying.

''Look Bloom…I'm sorry for what happened before. I didn't mean to rape you or to yell at you.'' He said to me. I got up my head. He saw that I was crying.

''Then why you did it?'' I asked him crying. **(Sky didn't rape Bloom, but he wanted).**

''I was angry. I lose my control. I'm really sorry.'' He said as he wiped away my tears. He continued:

''This is the second time that you're crying because of me. I don't want to exist a third time.'' He said to me.

He sat next to me on the couch. He started to kiss me softly on my lips. I answered to his kisses. We slowly lied on the couch. We were still kissing. I noticed that Sky wanted to take off my clothes, so I helped him. When he took off my clothes, I took off his. We were only in our underwear. I locked my legs around his hips as my hands were exploring his beautiful blonde hair. Suddenly, we started to play with our tongues. I felt Sky's hands on my back. He wanted to open my bra. But suddenly, he started to look in my eyes.

''Are you scared?'' He asked me.

''No. With you I'm not scared.'' I said. We started to kiss again, but this time with much more passion than before. Sky removed my bra, my panties and his boxers and dropped them on the floor. We were naked now. Sky started to kiss my neck. Suddenly, I jumped a little bit, because he bite my neck very hard. After that, he went down to my breasts and he started to kiss me betwee them. He also started to play with them.

**Nobody's POV**

Bloom and Sky were having a passionate sex in the living room. Brandon and Riven were coming from upstairs and they were shocked about what they saw. They just kept looking at them, especially at Bloom.

''Look at what nice boobs she have.'' Brandon said. They were whispering to each other.

''I need her in my bed!'' Riven said.

''You can't. She's Sky's girlfriend.'' Brandon said.

''Yeah, I know. But don't you want her too in your bed?'' Riven asked him smirking.

''Ok ok. I admit it!'' Brandon said. ''Now, let's leave them alone.''

**Sky's POV**

I was kissing Bloom's lips, again. Suddenly, I broke the kiss and I went down to her pussy. I started to lick it. After, I introduced my tongue in her pussy. I knew that she lied it, because I heard her moaning. After that, I put two of my fingers in her pussy. As I was entering my fingers in and out of her, I put my head on her body and I started to kiss it. After 5 minutes, I returned to her face. I could see the love that she felt for me. I started to kiss her on the lips. Suddenly, I introduced my dick into her. She broke the kiss and started to scream.

''Aaaahhhh! Yeahhh!'' she screamed.

''I'm hurting you?'' I asked her.

''No…Ohhhh…Yeahhh…Fasterrr! Pleaseee!'' She screamed. I guess that she was enjoying it.

**After 2 hours…**

**Nobody's POV**

Bloom and Sky finished and they were breathing heavily. Bloom and Sky were looking in each other eyes. Bloom's right hand was on Sky's cheek.

''This is the best night ever!'' She said. Sky smiled. She smiled back.

''I love you, sexy girl.'' Sky said to her.

''I love you too, bad boy!'' Bloom said to him and they continued with their kisses.

**To be continued…**

**Okkk. So, I don't know when I'm going to update this story and my other stories because on Monday I'll start the school. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to PrincessAnnieOfEracklyon for the idea for this chapter! :***

**- Yulia**


	7. Chapter 6: Grace is alive?

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry guys for the late update, but you know how school is. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, even if it's short.**

**Chapter 6 – Grace is…alive?**

**Nobody's POV**

Bloom and Sky were sleeping peacefully on the couch in the living room. They were naked, but they had a sheet on. Suddenly, Bloom woke up. She wanted to get up from the couch, when she felt something grabbing her wrists. She turned to see Sky, who was smiling. She smiled too.

''Where do you think are you going?'' Sky asked her.

''In the kitchen…to eat something…'' She answered smiling.

''No, you can't.'' He said.

''Why?'' She asked him.

''Because I need you to stay here…with me.'' Sky said and he pulled Bloom closer to him. They started to kiss on the lips. Then, Brandon and Riven arrived in the kitchen and they saw them. They looked at each other and started to laugh a little bit. They didn't know, but Bloom heard them. Bloom got up her head and saw them.

''Good morning, lovebirds. How did you sleep?'' Riven asked them. Bloom blushed a bit, because she was naked, but she covered her body. Sky got up and put on his boxers. Then, he looked at Bloom.

''So, are you going to stay there all the day?'' he asked Bloom pointing the couch.

''No, but I can't get dressed here with you watching me.'' she said.

''Yes, you can.'' Brandon said. Then, Sky crossed his arms on his chest and looked at him.

''Stay chill, dude. I was just joking.'' Brandon said.

''Yeah…I hope. Now, boys go in another room so she can get dressed.'' Sky said.

''So, we have to go, but you are going to stay here?'' Riven asked.

''Riven, I'm her boyfriend.'' Sky said. Riven just rolled his eyes and they went in another room. Then, Sky turned to Bloom and she was with her arms crossed on her chest.

''What?'' Sky asked confused.

''I can't get dressed with you here.'' She said.

''But why? It wouldn't be the first I time I would see you naked.'' He said to her.

''Go!'' She said.

''Ok, ok.'' Sky said and he went in his room. As he entered in the room, he saw that he received a message on the phone. It was from Christian.

_I have to tell you something important. If you want to know it, come to the company._

_Christian_

He dressed and he went in the living room, where Bloom was. She was dressed now.

''Bloom, I have to go, but I'll return as soon as I can.'' He said to her and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

**At the company…**

**Sky's POV**

I arrived at the company. Christian was there, talking with his boys. When he saw me, he gave them a sign to go.

''So, what you wanted to tell me?'' I asked him bored. He rest in silence for 5 minutes. So I decided to go home. When I turned to the door, I heard him saying:

''Grace is alive.'' Was all that he said. I turned to him. I was shoked.

**Sorry for this short chapter, but now I'm on the 7****th**** grade and I have a lot of homework to do, especially at math. I will update my other stories as soon as I can. Promise.**

**- Yulia**


	8. Chapter 7: Grace's story

**Chapter 7 – Grace wasn't dead**

**Sky's POV**

Christian just told me that Grace, my sister, is alive. Is that true?

''What? G…Grace…is….a..alive…'' Was all that I could say. Was Grace really alive?

''Yes, Sky. Grace, your sister, is alive.'' He said. ''And I'm not joking.'' He continued.

''Where is she?'' I asked him really happy.

''Jade!'' He shouted and a little girl with brown hair and green eyes appeared. I think she was 5 years old.

''Yes, daddy?'' She said with a cute tone in her voice. _Daddy?! Christian has a child? Since when? _ I thought.

''Please tell your mother to come her.'' He said and he smiled at the little girl. After that, she walked away.

''I never known that you have a daughter.'' I said to him. He just stayed there without saying a word. Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes came to us. I felt like I knew that girl from somewhere.

''Grace, do you remember this person?'' Christian asked her and he looked at me. The girl looked at me and she put her left hand on the mouth. I saw that a tear was falling down on her cheek.

''Sky?'' She asked me. I knew who she was. She was Grace, my sister.

''Grace?'' I asked her. She ran to me and she hugged me while crying. I couldn't believe it! My sister was alive. Christian left because he wanted to let us talk in private.

''I missed you!'' Grace said still crying.

''I missed you too!'' I said to her while I was wiping away her tears. ''But wait. That girl, Jade…is your daughter?'' I asked her. She just nodded. ''I thought you're dead.'' I said to her.

''Well, after Christian raped me, some days after that, he wanted to kill me…but I said to him that I was pregnant with…him.'' She said.

''Jade is a cute girl.'' I said to her and I smiled. She smiled too.

''Now, what did you did in this years?'' Grace asked me.

''Well…no-nothing of interesting…'' I said to her.

''Sky…I know you're lying.'' She said to me. I didn't want to tell her about the things like that I used to rape the girls in the school, that I used to take drugs and other. But I didn't have choice.

''Even if I don't want to tell you…I will.'' I said. ''Well…when Christian told me that you're 'dead' I didn't know what to do. I was all alone. I started to smoke cigarettes, to take drugs and to do drugs traffic. Before, at school, I was known as the bad boy of the school because I used to rape all the girls in the school…'' I said. She looked at me a bit shocked.

''Oh…ok.'' She said and she smiled. Even if she was smiling, I knew that she didn't like it.

''Would you like to come home with me?'' I asked her.

''Yes, I'd love to, but I don't know if I can.'' She said. Right in that moment, Christian entered in the room. I think that he stayed at the door all this time.

''Uhm…Christian. Can I go to Sky's home?'' Grace asked him.

''Yeah…''He said. ''But come back soon.'' He continued. Grace just nodded and we left.

**At home…**

We entered in the house. I let Grace enter first. There were Bloom, Brandon and Riven. We went to them.

''Grace?'' Brandon and Riven both said shocked.

''Weren't you supposed to be dead?'' Riven asked confused.

''Well…yes.'' She said. ''But I'm here and I very happy.'' She continued. I smiled and I hugged her.

''Where were you all his time?'' Brandon asked her.

''I stayed with Christian.'' She said. After that, Brandon and Riven left. I saw that Bloom came to us.

''Grace, this is Bloom, my girlfriend.'' I said to Grace while looking at Bloom.

''Hi, it's nice to meet you.'' Grace said smiling.

''Hi, it's nice to meet you too. You're Grace? I mean, you're Sky's sister?'' Bloom asked her.

''Yes.'' She said smiling.

''So, I heard that you stayed with Christian…Can I ask why?'' Bloom asked her curiously.

''Well…I think that Sky told you how I 'died', no?'' Grace asked her. Bloom nodded.

''Ok. So, after he raped me, I found out that I was pregnant with his child. The day he wanted to kill me I told him that I was pregnant. He took me to his house. First, I was afraid of what he could do to me, but with the time I understood that he isn't a bad guy. He's sweet. He really cares about me and Jade, which is our daughter. And I think that…that…I love him.'' Grace said. I was a bit shocked about the last sentence. She loves him?! No, she can't. He's dangerous. I can't let her to stay with him. Not anymore.

''Grace, are you in love with him?'' I asked her. She nodded.

''I'm sorry, but you can't stay with him. He's dangerous.'' I said to her.

''Sky, I know that you want to protect me, but I think I'm older enough to make my own decisions. If you get to know him better, you'll see that he's not the bad boy that you think he is.'' She said to me.

''Fine. But if something happens to you, I'll never forget myself for it.'' I said to her . She smiled and hugged me. I saw Bloom smiling at us.

''Grace, if you want you can stay here!'' Bloom said to her. ''Just if your brother agrees this.'' She continued.

''Of course I agree.'' I said with happiness in my tone.

''No, no. I can't. I will disturb you and plus, I have Jade.'' Said Grace.

**Nobody's POV**

''What are you talking? You won't disturb us. And you can bring Jade here. I'd love to meet her.'' Bloom said to Grace.

''Ok, but I have to talk with Christian about this. I don't think that he will let me to stay here.'' Said Grace and she walked away, to Christian's home.

**At Christian's home…**

Christian was playing with Jade. Suddenly, Grace appeared and Jade ran to her.

''Mommy!'' Jade said and hugged her.

''Jade! What's my little princess doing?'' Grace asked her smiling.

''I was playing with daddy.'' She said and she went back to Christian. Grace went to them and said something to Jade.

''Jade, why don't you go in your bedroom to play with Cloudy? I think that she's missing you.'' She said. Jade nodded and she walked away. **(Cloudy was her teddy bear. :3).**

''I want to talk to you about something.'' Grace started to say to Christian.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''Uhm…Well, Bloom asked me if I want to stay at their house…'' Grace said to him.

''And you want to stay there?'' Christian asked her calmly.

''Well…yes…'' She said to him.

''Ok, you can go. But don't forget about me.'' He said to her.

''You can come to visit us.'' She said to him smiling. Grace was about to walk away, but then she felt Christian's hand grabbing her wrist. She turned to him and she looked into his eyes.

''I know that I never said it, but I…love you.'' Christian said to her. ''I know that you don't love me or even like me after what I did to you.'' He continued.

''How can you know that I don't love you?'' Grace asked him. Christian didn't said a word, he just kissed her passionately.

''Do you love me?'' Christian asked her. Grace nodded.

''You don't even know how much I'll miss you.'' He said to her.

''Chris, you can come with us, but I don't know if Sky will be alright with this.'' Grace said to him.

''Oh…'' He said disappointed.

''Oh, come on. I can ask Sky if he can let you stay with us.'' Grace said smiling.

**So, this is the seventh chapter. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so….so sorry for not uploading new chapters, but I'm very busy with school. I promise that I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Anyway, I need ideas for my other stories: **

**1 – Stars Are Crashing In The Sky: Teenager Life**

**2 – Stars Are Crashing In The Sky: The Life Goes On**

**3 – New Life In The USA **

**If you have any ideas for these stories, send me a PM (Private Message).**

**Yulia 3**


End file.
